User talk:TanninAwake
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 76 Victoria Street West page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:22, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for the comments! Hey, Banning here, the author of the Tobit series. Thank you so much for the amazing review that you left for me. I really appreciate it, and comparing it to Game of Thrones just made my night. Make sure that you check out the rest of the series as well, as there are currently five Tobit stories written, not counting the two companion pieces. They are all listed, in order, on my user profile, under the My Tobit Series section. Again, thanks so much for reading! Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 03:16, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Deeply appreciate your comments Hey, First off, thank you from the bottom of my heart for your support and words. It means more to me than I can describe that you appreciate my work. It is essentially my goal as an artist to have that level of impact on my readers, so hearing this amount of praise from you really cements in a solid sensation of accomplishment. As for the publishing route, yes, my end goal is to try and get the series published. My plan is to complete the series here first though, since so many people, like yourself, have demonstrated an appreciation for the story and characters. Once that is finished, my goal is to contact some small publishing houses and try and sell the manuscript. EIther way, my goal is to have the next Tobit story out soon. I had family in town this week and that took most of my attention away from writing, plus I am hosting and judging the Demon/Devil contest on this site, which has also taken a bit of my time. Again, thank you for the support, I look forward to your future feedback. Plus, I have quite a collection of stand alone stories that don't take place in the Tobit world, it would be great if you would check those out and let me know what you think. All links are on my user profile. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 22:11, June 15, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter Hey, New Tobit story is out, please check it out and leave me some feedback. Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:37, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Newest Tobit Chapter Hey, Newest Tobit chapter is finally written, check it out at, Tobit: Brothers and Sisters. I'd love to get some feedback from you. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:41, August 19, 2015 (UTC) New Stand-Alone pasta Hey, I have a new stand-alone story that I'd love your input on. Check it out at Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing. Thanks as always. Banningk1979 (talk) 04:17, September 15, 2015 (UTC)